


[盾冬] 聖誕節

by tenpo0727



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpo0727/pseuds/tenpo0727
Summary: 就是個甜蜜蜜的聖誕節賀文





	[盾冬] 聖誕節

瓦干達是個四季如春的國家，總是氣候宜人溫度不會有太大的變化，Bucky在這邊過著相當悠閒的退休生活，每天基本就是種種菜、餵餵雞，然後帶著他的羊去放風。

Bucky在瓦干達的生活很規律也很不規律，沒事的時候他就是種菜餵雞放羊，但若他有興趣，他什麼事都可能會去嘗試，瓦干達科技最方便的地方就是，只要一個按鍵，就能將他生活中一半的事情自動化，於是他就能隨意地去做所有他想做的事，畢竟種菜放羊那些只是放他打發時間用的，如果反而牽絆他讓他無法去做其他的事情，就有些本末倒置了。

他有時候會自己做木工，為家裡添些傢具，或是陪著孩子們玩耍，Bucky有任合有興趣想學習的事情，瓦干達的人們都會熱情地教導他，也因此只要Bucky一開始學新的事物，Steve就有很高的機會會找不到，為此其他一起出任務的人也都看過Steve一臉被拋棄的哀怨模樣，克林特一開始還以為Steve怎麼了，而山姆只是一臉撿怪不怪地跟克林特解釋了一下，後來克林特也漸漸地習慣了。

因為瓦干達的天氣太過宜人，有的時候Bucky會忘記時序的變化，直到某天他和Steve視訊的時候，發現對方的身後的窗外似乎正飄著雪。

「你那裡在下雪嗎？」Bucky好奇地問著。

「是呀，我現在在紐約，回來總部一趟。」Steve往窗外看了一眼，發現外面確實在下雪，「難得十二月下這麼大的雪。」

「哇喔，我都忘了已經十二月了，這邊天氣太好，我常常會忘記天氣該有的變化。」Bucky瞄了一眼日期，才發現十二月已經過了一半了。

「這樣很好呀，那邊的天氣對你的身體比較好。」Steve帶著溺寵的語氣說著，他希望Bucky能擁有最好的。

「我的身體很好，你不要老是一副我很需要照顧的樣子好嗎。」Bucky對於Steve的過度關心有些無奈。

「我知道的，Buck，我只是希望能給你最好的。」Steve溫柔地回應著。

Bucky凝視了Steve一會，「這個答案有點太犯規呀，Stevie，那我現在有個任性的要求，你肯定會答應我的吧！」

「哇喔，Buck，自從你回到我身邊後，我還沒聽過你有什麼任性的要求，說來聽聽吧，我想知道你的任性有多任性。」Steve很開心地對Bucky說著，他很高興Bucky能對他有所求，而他也願意去滿足Bucky的任何要求。

「也沒什麼啦，就再過幾天就是聖誕節了，我想去紐約找你，這次聖誕節就我們兩個自己過，好嗎？」看著Steve一臉開心的樣子，Bucky反而有點不好意思了起來。

「嗯，這個有點難度呀，你知道Natasha跟Tony那邊肯定沒這麼好過關的。」Steve故意逗弄著Bucky，不過他說的也是真的，除了他們在逃亡的那兩年，或是有緊急任務，每年聖誕節Tony總是會開個盛大的派對，沒有正當理由想缺席還真不容易，不過兩人約會可是光明正大的理由。

「你會有辦法的，對吧，我的隊長。」看著Steve故做誇張的反應，Bucky也跟玩了起來。

「當然當然，我怎麼會讓你失望呢，我的中士。」說完，Steve便在全身投影的Bucky唇上輕輕地印上一個吻，他已經開始期待聖誕節的到來了。

 

說是要一起過聖誕節，但Bucky有點苦惱禮物要送什麼，雖然他送什麼Steve都會很開心，他也沒有想要玩什麼把自己當成禮物送給你的把戲，反正不管怎麼樣最後肯定還是會上床的。

後來還是孩子們給了他靈感，那天小Lilith正開心地向他展示他新的吊飾，「Bucky你看，這個是你喔！」那是一個小小的娃娃，Q版造型，是他穿著戰鬥服的模樣。

復仇者們有很多各式各樣的周邊，一開始他們並沒有注意這些，還是彼得送了Steve一個美國隊長造型的娃娃，他們才知道有這些東西，Tony還一臉鄙視地看著他們，表示他已經向各大製造商簽約收權利金。

和Thanos一戰後，坊間也開始出現他的周邊，有冬兵的白狼的，甚至還有巴恩斯中士造型的周邊，Bucky還真佩服這些商人的精明，也感嘆著自己的商品竟然還賣得出去，他想這個世界大概多少接受了他一些吧。

自從Steve知道有這些周邊後，就開始收集這些東西，只要有他周邊的，Steve看到一定會買，如果有美國隊長就會湊成一對，漸漸地家裡也收藏了不少這些小玩意。

他仔細地端詳著眼前的娃娃，作工挺細緻的，顏色配得很好，表情也很生動，是他平常會有的樣貌，小小的一只，掛在手機上顯得小巧可愛，「這個娃娃做得真可愛，我可沒有這麼可愛呢，這是新的周邊嗎？」Bucky越看越喜歡，想著是不是叫Steve幫他找一個回來。

「娃娃可愛，Bucky也可愛，這個是媽媽做的。」Lilith童言童語地說著，說完還親了Bucky一口。

聽著莉莉絲的話，Bucky若有所思地看著娃娃，心裡有個想法慢慢地浮現。

隔天Bucky拜訪了Lilith的母親，請她教自己做娃娃，Bucky想如果親手做一個娃娃，讓Steve帶在身邊，代替自己陪著他好像也挺浪漫的。

Bucky想要一個他們專屬的造型，為此他特意去翻了Steve的手稿，這些日子Steve累積了不少手稿，大多數是畫他，也有一些風景圖，再Steve開始收集那些周邊後，偶爾也會心血來潮地畫些Q版得可愛造型，他翻了一陣子才找到喜歡的。

關於針線這種東西，Bucky其實也不是沒碰過的，在那個兵荒馬亂的年代，打個仗衣服褲子總會破損的，可是物資並沒有那麼充足，他們也只好自己試著縫補衣服，差別只在於好看或不好看，Bucky算是做得還不錯的，不過那時他們也只求能穿就好，沒有做到這麼細緻，再加上他已經有將近八十年沒碰過這東西了，他還真不知道自己能不能做好。

所幸他有的是時間和耐心，花了大約一周的時間總算是做出還算滿意的成品了，回想起這一周他一天除了睡覺外都在跟這個小東西奮鬥，Bucky覺得自己這次送這個禮物實在是太有誠意了，Steve如果有任何意見他真的會揍他。

 

雖然只是私人行程，T'Challa依舊大方地出借他的私人飛機，畢竟他現在也算是有點人氣了，Bucky只希望能低調一點。

一下飛機就看到Steve已經等在外頭了，Bucky快步向Steve走去，一貫的素色上衣加上牛仔褲，外頭僅搭一件皮外套，將Steve的好身材完全展現出來，搭上那張英俊的臉，Bucky不得不感嘆他的戀人真的是帥氣地過分，於是在Steve還來不及開口前，Bucky就先吻了上去。

Bucky給了Steve一個熱吻，在他們的雙唇分開後，Steve忍不住又吻了上去，直到Bucky的唇被吻得紅腫，Steve才依依不捨的離開。

「我好想你，Buck。」Steve將頭靠在Bucky的肩上，語氣中有著濃濃的思念。

「我也想你。」Bucky拍拍Steve的頭，安撫著老是喜歡對他撒嬌的戀人。

就算國王的私人專機比他家還舒適，飛機也幾乎都是採用自動飛行系統，但長時間的飛行依舊讓Bucky有些疲累，當然對超級士兵來說這點疲憊不算什麼，但Steve還是拉著Bucky回家，非要他好好休息不可。

Bucky收拾好他少得可憐的行李後，就被Steve抓到床上強迫他好好的補個眠，不知道是真的累了，還是這個懷抱太過溫暖讓人覺得很安心，Bucky很快就睡著了。

他醒來的時候大約是黃昏，依舊在熟悉的懷抱中，Steve正溫柔地看著他，於是他又吻了他。

「你沒睡嗎？」Bucky的手撫上Steve的臉龐。

「睡了一會。」Steve的手覆上了Bucky的，他放在頰邊蹭了蹭。

「我們等會去哪裡？」Bucky一個使力，翻過身壓在Steve身上，他就這樣趴在Steve身上問著。

「我想我們得去參加復仇者們的聚會。」Steve無奈地說著。

「我以為這次可以只有我們兩個一起過節耶。」Bucky的表情看來有些失望。

Steve親了親Bucky的額頭，「親愛的，明天的平安夜跟後天的聖誕節，我保證只有我們，但是今天就跟大家一起吃個飯吧。」

「好吧，肯定又是Nat或是Tony的主意吧！」Bucky也有些無奈。

「沒辦法，你平常都待在瓦干達，難得來一趟紐約，他們肯定不會放過你的。」Steve將Bucky拉了起來，催促著對方準備出門。

說是聚會，其實也只是在公共樓層一起吃飯，當然Tony準備的餐點絕對豪華到無話可說，甚至他們想加點什麼菜，Tony幾乎都弄得出來，當然絕對少不了酒，各式各樣的美酒肯定也準備好了。

他們到場時才發現Thor跟Loki來了，Quill跟浣熊一行人也到場了，甚至連T'Challa都拿他們沒辦法的出現了，有Strange跟Loki兩個魔法師在場，T'Challa不用一秒就從瓦干達到了復仇者大樓，Shuri當然也趁機跟來了，只有Okoye盡職地留守在瓦干達，不過她也跟Natasha約好了下次見面要好好的喝一場。

最後晚餐就熱熱鬧鬧地吃了一頓，酒也是一瓶接著一瓶開，最後有一半的人都醉倒了，剩下的是喝不醉的，有控制在喝酒的，以及被控制不能喝酒的人。

「我該回去了。」三個小時後T'Challa這樣說著，畢竟是臨時被抓出來的，也不好在這邊待太久，幸好Strange相當自制沒有讓自己喝醉，而Loki是根本喝不醉，地球的酒不會對阿斯嘉人造成太大的影響，他們聯手又將T'Challa送了回去。

Shuri倒是留了下來，她早就喝醉了，T'Challa再回去前把她送到客房去了，沒意外的話會跟Bucky一起回瓦干達。

Wanda還在一旁吵著要再喝酒，不過Vision跟Natasha都不准她再喝，剛成年的Peter也被Tony禁止喝太多酒，但是在Tony醉倒後，Bucky趁機塞了一些給Peter，做著壞事的人還對Steve眨眨眼，要他保密，現在Peter也是一副微醺的狀態了。

「結果最後又是這樣呀，根本每年都一樣吧！」Bucky邊跟Steve喝著酒，一邊好笑地說著。

「不過人數倒是越來越多了。」Steve也搖頭說著。

「這倒是。」Bucky和Steve不由得相視一笑。

在確定所有女士都有得到安置後，Bucky和Steve便一起回家，男士當然依舊是被放置的狀態。

Steve從浴室出來時，Bucky正坐在床上用著手機，他只穿了一件浴袍，半開的領口和纖細的小腿實在很引人注目，察覺到Steve靠近後，Bucky將手機收起來對著Steve微笑。

「不累嗎？」雖然已經有些心猿意馬，但Steve還是很在意Bucky的狀況。

「不累，我想做。」一把將Steve拉近，Bucky直視著Steve表達了自己的慾望。

「如你所願。」Steve吻上了Bucky，手更是直接撫上誘人的胸肌來回輕撫著，夜還很漫長，他們有的是時間慢慢來。

 

Bucky早上醒來的時候Steve已經不在了，他抿了抿嘴覺得有點不開心，翻過身Bucky滾到屬於Steve的位置，將臉埋進對方的枕頭中，嗅了嗅熟悉的薄荷香味，心情才算好了一些。

起身梳洗後，打開房門就聞到食物的香味，他走進廚房看見Steve正再煎煮著食物，Bucky上前將整個人靠在Steve的背上，溫熱的體溫總算是撫平了他的不滿。

「早安Bucky，餓了嗎？早餐快弄好了，在等一下下。」難得Bucky這樣撒嬌，Steve一顆心柔軟到都快化了。

「早安，起床沒看到你，不喜歡。」Bucky語氣軟軟地抱怨著，不知道是不是難得一起過節的關係，他就想跟Steve撒個嬌。

Steve將平底鍋中的食物放上盤子，接著將火關掉，他轉過身給了Bucky一個早安吻，「抱歉呀，我沒想到，之後不會在這樣了，別生氣。」

他們笑鬧著吃完了早餐，然後打算像一般情侶一樣去逛逛街四處走走，外頭飄起了細細的粉雪，為此他們兩人都穿上了長大衣，長年待在溫暖的瓦干達，而前一天又一直待在室內，於是在踏出車門的那一刻，外頭冷風吹來，Bucky不由得瑟縮了一下。

「冷嗎？」看到Bucky的反應，Steve摸摸他的臉跟手，擔心Bucky會著涼。

「沒有，只是有點不太習慣而已，你應該知道我們是不可能覺得冷的吧！」Bucky擺擺手表示無所謂，只是他的戀人似乎不接受他的說法。

Steve從車子裡拿出備用的圍巾，仔細地圍在Bucky脖子上，「拜託圍著，好嗎？」他在Bucky拒絕前，說出了讓對方無法拒絕的話。

他們在布魯克林的街頭散步，尋找著兒時的記憶，在每個熟悉的地方停駐，細數著曾經發生的點點滴滴，那些美好的回憶一直在他們心中，不曾褪色。

看著Bucky輕鬆自在地和他漫步在街頭，Steve不禁覺得欣慰，Bucky能在他面前這樣放鬆，他覺得很開心，Bucky剛醒來那陣子，總是不自覺得就處於警戒狀態，雖然Bucky說他已經習慣了，並不覺得累，但他看著確很心痛，尤其是當他想起Bucky是怎麼樣養成這種習慣的，他便覺得有股怒火在心中無處可發洩。

Bucky花了很多時間才慢慢地調整他的狀態，Steve一直在他身旁，陪著他走過了這段辛苦的復健期，雖然直到現在Bucky也還是需要定期回診，但是已經比一開始好太多了，Steve伸手拉住了Bucky，將他抱進懷裡。

「怎麼啦？」Bucky疑惑地問著。

「我真得很開心你在我面前可以這麼放鬆。」Steve語氣中有著很深的感概。

「這世上除了你，也沒有其他人能讓我這樣放鬆了。」在其他人面人，哪怕是在其他復仇者們面前，還是不一樣的，只有這個人能讓他放下所有防備。

他們在公園消耗了剩下的時間，中午挑了間評價還不錯的小餐館吃飯，下午Steve就被Bucky拉去百貨公司了，Bucky自己沒有特別想買什麼，但是想起Natasha跟他抱怨過幾次Steve得穿著，他就覺得應該要好好地幫Steve挑幾件衣服。

Bucky挑挑撿撿地幫Steve買了不少衣服，當然Steve也幫Bucky買了不少，本來Bucky還有點懷疑Steve的眼光，但沒想到Steve的眼光也不差，他挑了幾件Bucky穿起來都覺得好看。

「明明眼光也不差，怎麼老是被Nat嫌棄呢？」Bucky不解地說著。

「因為是幫你挑衣服，所以標準不一樣。」好歹他也是美術出身的，雖然不怎麼在意所謂的時尚，但對於美感這種基本的東西還是有的，配色就更不是問題了，平常他自己穿衣服，只求舒適方便就好，沒什麼太多要求，但是幫Bucky挑衣服當然不能用這種標準，肯定是要最高規格的，他想要Bucky穿的舒適又好看，當然金額也不會太便宜就是了。

因為是聖誕節，消費滿額可以抽獎，他們抽了兩三樣，其中一個剛好是聖誕帽，Bucky順手就將帽子放到了Steve頭上，看了看覺得很滿意。

「哇喔，Steve你是我看過最帥氣的聖誕老人了。」Bucky開心地說。

Steve沒說什麼，只是拉著Bucky往某個店面走去，然後拿起一頂鹿角帽戴在Bucky頭上，「那就只好讓你當我最可愛的麋鹿了。」說完就進去結帳，而Bucky還有些錯愕地看著櫥窗反光中的自己，覺得自己好像挖了個坑給自己呀！

Bucky沒有把帽子拿下來，Steve也沒有，一年就這麼一次開心就好，反正路上也不是只有他們這樣。

「我都一百多歲了，應該不適合這麼可愛的帽子吧。」Bucky捏了捏鹿角，有些彆扭地說著，他發現不少人都會多看他兩眼，Bucky有些不自在地往Steve身邊靠去。

「怎麼會呢，你都不知道你這樣多可愛，沒看到大家一直在看你嗎？」Steve有些後悔了，戴著鹿角帽的Bucky可愛的過分，吸引了不少路人眼光，他有點想把他藏起來了。

「只有你覺得可愛吧，明明都是大叔了，還戴著這麼可愛的鹿角帽，不要被當成變態就好了。」Bucky皺起一張臉，不以為然地說著。

「你不管怎麼樣，在我眼裡都是最可愛的。」Steve只是笑著回應了Bucky。

「哇喔，小Stevie你調情的功力進步很多呀！」說的他都有點不好意思了，Bucky覺得自己的臉好像有點熱。

「當然囉！我可是有個全世界最好的老師呢！」Steve打趣地對Bucky說著，而Bucky則回以他無奈的一笑。

晚餐Steve訂了餐廳，有兩人的獨立包廂，餐廳布置得很美，滿滿的聖誕節氛圍，食物也很美味，他們開心地吃完了一餐，然後一起去看夜景。

Bucky將頭靠在Steve肩上，看著河岸邊的夜景，明明就是再平常不過的事情，他卻覺得好滿足，「Steve，我愛你。」於是他忍不住想對Steve說些甚麼。

「我也愛你。」你是我此生唯一得摯愛。

 

Bucky從浴室出來時，Steve正將他們買的衣服分門別類地歸好，看見Bucky出來，他立刻放下手上的事，拿出吹風機幫Bucky吹頭髮，這是Steve最喜歡做的事情之一。

頭髮吹乾後，Bucky跑去翻找了他的行李，「你在找什麼？」Steve好奇地問著。

Bucky拿出了一個小小的盒子放在Steve手上，「聖誕節禮物。」

聽見Bucky的話，Steve有些無措，「可是我沒有準備禮物，怎麼辦呢？」

「沒有關係，我也是臨時起意的，你平常帶回來的東西已經夠多了，就別再送了吧！」他們本來就不會特別準備禮物，這次也是他心血來潮才準備了這個禮物，「打開看看吧！」

Steve打開盒子，只見一個小巧精緻的娃娃放在盒子裡，他拿起娃娃仔細地看了看，發現是Bucky造型的娃娃，而且他如果沒記錯，這個好像還是他畫的，娃娃上裝了手機繩，看來是拿來做成手機吊飾的。

「這是我親手做的喔。」看著Steve很喜歡的樣子，Bucky也覺得高興，「我想讓它代替我陪著你，在你去出任務或是我們沒有辦法見面的時候。」

「我也做了一個你喔，它們是一對的。」Bucky拿出另一個盒子，裡面放著Steve娃娃。

「天呀！Bucky，這個禮物真是太棒了！我很喜歡。」Steve愛不釋手地看著手上的Bucky娃娃，最後小心翼翼地將它放在桌上。

Steve捧起Bucky的臉，虔誠地落下一個吻，「親愛的，我真的好開心，我該怎麼回報你才好？」

「用你的身體如何？」Bucky眨眨眼，用一臉無辜的表情說著會讓Steve神經斷線得話。

「呵，那我今晚可得更賣力一點才行喔。」Steve邊說著邊將Bucky睡衣上的扣子一顆一顆解開。

「不，拜託你別太賣力，我不想累死。」Steve的話讓Bucky皺起了眉頭，戀人體力太好有時候也不是好事。

「來不及囉，我的小鹿，乖乖地被我吃掉吧。」Steve愛戀地看著Bucky白皙優雅的身軀，他低下頭舔弄他胸前的紅蕊。

「噢！」好像又把自己坑了，Bucky無奈地想著，然後他就全身全意投入這場性愛之中。

 

Bucky醒來的時候，Steve正在桌上擺弄著什麼，聽到身後的動靜他又回到床邊，溺寵地看著正掙扎著要不要醒來的Bucky。

「早安。」他滿心愉悅地在Bucky額上落下一個吻。

「早。」Bucky有些不情願地張開眼睛，他們昨天做了太多次，他快累死了，就算是超級士兵也是會疲憊的好嗎……

「抱歉，我好像有點太過分了。」看著Bucky一臉疲憊的樣子，Steve不免感到有些抱歉。

Bucky搖搖頭，要他別在意，雖然真的很累，但他也必須承認昨晚他真的很爽，他喜歡這樣淋漓盡致的性愛。

「你在做什麼？」Bucky開口才發現自己的嗓音依舊沙啞，昨天晚上真的有點太過了。

聽見Bucky的聲音，Steve趕緊去到了杯熱水給他，「正在想要怎麼把你給我的禮物收好。」Steve感覺有些困擾，他想跟Bucky娃娃隨身攜帶著，卻又怕它會弄壞。

看著Steve的反應，Bucky皺起了眉頭，「把娃娃跟你的手機給我。」他坐起身，赤裸的上身盡是青紫的吻痕，看來妖艷又誘人，Steve的眼神不由得暗了幾分。

「Steve‧Rogers不管你現在在想什麼，都快給我打消念頭，我沒打算累死我自己。」明顯感覺到Steve那略帶侵略性的氣勢，Bucky沒好氣的說著。

聽到Bucky的話，Steve有些失望的垂下嘴角，看來一臉委屈的樣子，但Bucky可不吃這套，看著Bucky沒有反應，Steve也只好乖乖的把手機跟娃娃交出去。

Bucky將娃娃掛在手機上，看了看覺得很滿意，「Steve‧Rogers，你給我聽好，我送娃娃給你，是想讓你帶在身上有個慰藉，如果壞掉或是不見了，我再做就是了，但是你要是因為這個小東西受任何一點傷的話，以後你就別想我會送任何東西給你，聽見沒有！」

剛看到Steve的反應，Bucky就覺得有些不妙，依他對Steve的了解，為了顧及他送他的禮物，而把自己搞到受傷絕對是會發生的事情，Bucky送他娃娃是想讓他有個安慰，不是想看他受傷的，為此Bucky覺得有需要先把話說在前頭。

「唔……知道了。」對於戀人一眼就看穿自己的想法，Steve無奈之餘又覺得滿心甜蜜。

「別敷衍我，我有眼線的。」Bucky笑得一臉得意。

「知道了，我保證，不過壞掉了你真的會再做給我吧！」Steve一臉期待地說著。

「你乖乖聽話的話，幾個都做給你。」Bucky的語氣中有著濃濃的溺寵。反正這個人在他面前一直都很幼稚，有時候都忍不住把他當孩子在哄。

「你最好了。」Steve開心地親了親Bucky。

「好了，我餓了我們去樓下吃早餐吧，今天不想出門了。」反正也沒人規定聖誕節一定要出門約會是吧，在家裡也可以約會。

「知道了，聖誕節快樂。」Steve又親了親Bucky。

「聖誕節快樂。」他們兩人相視而笑，只要兩個人在一起，怎麼樣都覺得開心。

**Author's Note:**

> 根本壓線發賀文
> 
> 累死我了！！！
> 
> 總之就是個甜蜜蜜的賀文
> 
> 過節就是要甜蜜蜜呀
> 
> 大家聖誕節快樂(雖然快過完了)
> 
> 紫筠 2018/12/25


End file.
